What's going on with Ziva?
by SushieRoxs101
Summary: Some screts were meant to be revailed. What happens when Ziva's house is blow up and Ducky declares her dead? Ten years later, a little girl comes and says Ziva's not dead but in trouble. Can Tony save her in time? Tiva, Jibbs, slight McAbby
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note- Okay guys I'm still working on my other fics BUT my friend blackmailed me into writing this . Anyways. PLease read and review. First TIva fic sooo... yeah. It has a little bit of JIbbs in it too... Maybe a little McAbby... **_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Ziva sat on her couch and waited. She knew her father was on his way but she didn't want to go. Why would she want to go? She's leaving Tony, Abby, Jenny, McGee, even Gibbs behind. She had to pretend to be dead, to go live a new life somewhere else. She couldn't think of anything worst. Except what she was about to do. She grabbed her cell and her bags as she set out to meet her pending doom.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby jumped out of the car and started running to the burning house when McGee grabbed her and pulled her back. "No Abby, you'll only hurt yourself." After a few more minutes of pushing against him she collapsed into him in a heap of tears. McGee tried his best to soothe her.<p>

A few minutes later Dinozzo and Gibbs pulled up to the scene. Gibbs looked normal and Tony looked plain mad. "They pulled a body out of the house when I arrived." Abby said through hiccups.

Tony shook his head. "It's not her. Ziva did not die. She promised me. She promised me she wouldn't die on me."

McGee walked over to Tony. "Tony you're right but Ziva, she, she was-

Tony cut him off. "McGee either leave or help me figure out who's body this is because it's not Ziva's." McGee backed off and walked over to Gibbs who was standing in front.

"What do you think, Gibbs?" McGee was worried. He loved Ziva. She was his sister. They were a team. When one of the team goes missing or dies, they don't react well. Just like when Kate died. Tony took it the hardest. He wasn't going to stop until he killed whoever did this to Ziva; if it was Ziva.

"I think we need to patrol the crime scene and get to work." Gibbs started walking to the house as the firemen just told them it was clear. McGee sighed. Just another day at work? No, not in the slightest.

An hour later Jenny's car pulled up next to the news crews. "Hey, look! It's the director of NCIS! Director Shepard why are you here?" The news crews followed her until she was across the yellow strip of tape.

"Jethro!" The News crews were hanging onto her every word. Gibbs walked over to her. "What are you doing here, Director?"

Jenny started pacing. "If this IS Ziva I want to know everything."

Gibbs looked her in the eye. "Why director? I didn't know you and Ziva were close. Is that how she got the job?"

Jenny's eyes flared with anger and everyone could see it. She took a step closer to him but didn't bother to keep her voice down. "Ziva was one of my best friends Jethro. She was like a daughter to me. She got the job because she has experience and training. I thought she could be a damn good agent and I was right. I know you are mad but don't be taking this out on me Jethro. Never take it out on me."

Gibbs took a step back. He knew Jenny's history with Ziva. It was one of his policies. Always check out the agent before they start. He knew both of their histories. "Jen, director, I'm not angry because it's not Ziva."

As Jenny opened her mouth to reply her phone rang. "Director Shepard."

"Director, it's Ducky. The body is Ziva David." Ducky looked over at the man holding a gun to his head and hung up.

Jenny was speechless as her phone dropped from her hands. "It looks like The Director of NCIS just got some bad news."

Gibbs looked over at the news crews then to Jenny. "Director?" Jenny blinked then crashed to her knees. She was desperate for something, anything. She needed that not to be true. It could not be true. "Jenny!" Gibbs fell with her. "Jen!"

Jenny's head was swarming. Swarming with thoughts of Ziva. It can't be true. Why would Ducky lie though? No Ducky was the best there was. It sounded sincere. "It- it was her." Gibbs shook Jenny. "Who Jenny? Who was it?" Jenny looked Gibbs in the eye. At that moment he new what she was saying. They were having a silent conversation. Are you sure Jenny? Jenny nodded her head.

The news crews were astonished. "It looks like they're talking without talking. It must be the body found in this house, was Ziva David. This is Paula Anderson signing off."

Jenny started crying. She didn't know what to do, what to say. Ziva was dead. This broke her heart in so many little pieces. The pieces Ziva had helped pick up. Gibbs pulled her into his arms. To everyone around them it looked like he was trying to be a good friend but to him it was more. Ever since Paris she wouldn't let him hold her. Never.

Just then Tony came running over. He heard people shouting in the background. He knew it was the news crews but Jenny was his priority right now. "Gibbs, what's going on!" Gibbs had tears in his eyes. Gibbs never got misty eyed. Tony knew right then. "No. No it can't be her. Ducky made a mistake! He makes mistakes Gibbs! He had to of made a mistake. Ziva is alive and waiting to use her ninja skills on me! She has to be Gibbs! She has to." He whispered the last part before falling to his knees. He baried his face in his arms and started crying. Dinozzo would never cry in public for anyone but his team. Yes HIS team. Gibbs might've been the boss but Dinozzo was the big brother. He was the one they went to for a laugh, or dating advice, or a beer. He was there for them. It was his team.

He had to get his Ziva back. If not for her being his partner but because they had some serious talking to do. A couple nights ago they kinda slept together and she's been avoiding him since. Tony thought it was like magic. Always like magic with her. Every kiss, every touch, every thought was like magic with her. Not everyone thought this about Ziva though. As so many guys have hurt her. Tony didn't want that, She couldn't be dead because he hadn't fulfilled his promise to her yet. He promised her he'd always be there for her. He promised her he'd die first. He couldn't go on knowing he hadn't fulfilled his promises.

"Tony!" Tony's head snapped up and he saw Gibbs there. He must have zoned out because everyone was standing in front of him and he was still on the ground. "Come on Tony. Go get some sleep. We'll hand the case off to the F.B.I."

Tony shook his head. "No Gibbs, we can't do that."

Jenny held her hand up. "No Tony. We're all in to deep. Ziva was our friend." Or a little more. Jenny didn't say it a lot but she knew there was something between her agents. Gibbs knew too. He knew how Ziva was avoiding Tony. Jenny did the same thing after Paris. He knew how much Tony needed Ziva to be alive. Ziva was his air. HE hadn't to say this but Tony needed Ziva whether he knew it or not. Gibbs knew this because he needed Jenny. He would never admit this out loud though.

"Jenny, I need to work this." Jenny shook her head and Tony almost started bawling again. Tony needed to work this because he needed to know what happened to Ziva and why Ducky wasn't being truthful because that wasn't Ziva. He knew that wasn't Ziva. It couldn't be Ziva. He still needed Ziva. He needed her to argue with, to joke with, to make fun of. She was his best friend. She was amazing and sweet. She could never get idioms or metaphors right but it was funny. It was Ziva's trademark. It made her her.

Abby came walking over slowly. Almost in a trance. She was holding something. "Is this evidence Gibbs?" She held up the only thing that hadn't been caught in the fire. It looked to be a scrapbook of some kind. Abby held it closer to her chest.

"What is it Abs?" Abby took a step closer to him and opened it up. It held precious photos. There was one where Abby held a black rose and was smiling at someone next to the camera. There was another one where Ziva and Tony were laughing at something and Tony was making a weird face. Abby smiled. She loved her friends. She had to side with Tony on this one. Ziva could not be dead. There was another photo of just Ziva. Her hair was blowing in the breeze because for once she had it down. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. It was long sleeved and it looked like it was fall since leaves were falling around her. She was smiling but Abby couldn't figure out who took the photo. She just knew it was one of her favorite photos of Ziva.

"It's Ziva's photo album. She only kept one but there are many photos in here. Even a couple from her childhood." Abby closed it and turned to Gibbs. She wanted to keep it. She desperately wanted to keep it.

"No Abby. You can keep that." Abby tucked it into her armpit and hugged Gibbs. "I love ya Abs." She nodded and walked back to McGee's car.

McGee sighed. "I was with Abby when we saw on t.v the fire. I'm going to drive her hom enow." Gibbs nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." There was sadness in his eyes. There was sadness in his heart.

Gibbs took Jenny's arm. He sent her car home hours ago. "I'll take you home Jen." He threw the cars to the van to Tony. "My house is right around the corner. Go home Tony and get some rest. We'll get through this. We have to. We'll stick together, okay?"

"Okay Gibbs." Gibbs and Jenny set off walking to Gibbs' house and Tony sighed. He was alone. No matter what Gibbs or Jenny or McGee said, he was alone. He was alone because he didn't have Ziva. He didn't have his best friend and partner and so much more. So much more that he'd never tell anyone. So much more that he was afraid to tell himself. So much more that he knew he was in love with Ziva David.

* * *

><p>"Ziva, are you okay?" There was another knock at the bathroom door.<p>

Ziva sat up against the bathroom door with her head in her hands. "Yes papa. I'm fine." She wasn't though. She wouldn't be fine for so long. She needed Tony. She only had a picture. It was the picture of her and him at the Christmas party a few years ago. They were laughing and he had an arm around her shoulder. Everything was changing now though. She looked down at the little plastic tester thing in her hand. It had a plus on her. She was pregnant with Tony Dinozzo's kid.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AU- SO just a few things, Thanks everyone for reviewing I love you all! This chap is ten years later and the real story starts here. Another thing, in this chap there is a girl named Paula, in no way is she in relation to Paula Cassidy. That being said, enjoy. **_

* * *

><p>It's been ten years. Ten years since they've seen Ziva. Ten years since his world ended. Yes I'm talking about Tony Dinozzo. Let's take a look.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony sat at his desk going through the motions. Nothing was different. His new partner was worried about him. Every year on this day he would act UN-him and be totally silent. Then he would leave early and claim he had something to do. Today was no different. Well that's what she thought. Paula watched Tony like a predator watches prey. "Tony?"<p>

He turned around to look at Paula. "I'm fine, Paul."

She sighed at least this was a start right? "Take the rest of the day off." Paula grabbed her stuff and nodded at Gibbs. She didn't expect Tony to follow her but she wished he would. She heard he was a player but she found that so hard to believe. He never talked to girls or looked at them. Paula shook her head and left.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "You gotta get some sleep Dinozzo. This isn't right. You've been beating yourself up for ten years. Ziva doesn't blame you for not finding her killer."

"On the contrary. Ziva isn't dead." Everyone looked over at the little girl walking into the bullpen. "Are you agents Gibbs and Dinozzo?" Tony looked the little girl up and down. She was about 5 foot and had to be about 10. She had bluish green eyes that actually resembled Tony's. She had long wavy brown hair just like Ziva. Tony of course didn't notice how these traits looked like him and Ziva.

"Who are you?" Tony had spoken for the first time this week. It was shocking. It sounded like he had been crying.

"I am Tally David." They were silent. Tally was dead so this was someone named after her. Who could she be? Tony stood up and circled her. "Elevator?" He nodded and so they walked over to it leaving the rest of the crew in total confusion as McGee just came in.

"So Tally, who are you, really?" Tony had a smirk on his face. She had a look of confusion then a look of anger.

"So you found me out have you Tony? Fine I'll tell you the truth then. I'm a runaway. I knew some people here, you, and figured this was my only chance to get away from him." She sneered the him part and Tony knew instantly who she was.

"You're ten, am I right?" She nodded. "Thought so, Ziva's your mother and you ran away from Eli David. Correct so far?" She nodded again. "Good. Now I know I've never met you so that means you knew about me and I doubt Eli talks about me so that means Ziva told you about me?" Again, another nod. "So that means I'm your father and Ziva's still alive?"

The elevator door opened and he stepped out. She followed him as they walked into the bullpen. "Tony, you are correct on all points." He smiled. He was finally victorious.

"Care to fill us in, Dinozzo." Gibbs was studying him. Abby came walking up as it was already spread around NCIS that a little girl was here to see Tony and she had news about Ziva; claiming that she was alive. Jenny also appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Ziva's not dead. I was right! I always said she wasn't dead! I told you she wouldn't do that to me! She just wouldn't!"

"That is my point!" Tony kept carrying on and on with saying on he was right. Everyone was talking about whether they could trust this girl or not. "Anthony." Nothing. "Father!" Now everyone was quiet.

"Huh? Sorry." Tony shut up and sat down.

"That is exactly my point, father. I ran away because Ziva is in trouble. She could be dead within days. A month ago a threat was made upon her life and now she has been kidnapped. The threat was if she didn't give up mine and your locations the people were going to hunt her down and kill her. We were living here at the time too. Here in DC I mean."

It was silent. No one dared make a noise. They had to absorb this. She sounded so much like Ziva it was scary. She was definitely her daughter. Tony had ties to her too though and had to help her, not just for Ziva but for her and himself. He felt like his life was already over without Ziva by his side. He didn't want Paula as his partner he wanted Ziva. He only wanted Ziva but now something was drawing him to this girl. This ten year old. He smiled it was because she was his. She had him in her. "How can we help?" He didn't have to look at Gibbs to know he made the right decision.

Tally dropped her stuff on the ground. She emptied the contents of her bag and pulled a cellphone out. "Everyday they let her call me. This is an untraceable phone. She gets hurt if I ask her anything about where she is or if I say something they don't like; as the phone calls are on speaker phone."

Tony nodded. "Anything else we should know?" She shook her head. "So when do they usually call? I'll answer it next time."

Tally smiled. It reminded everyone of that 'charm' smile Tony had. "Well they usually call-" She was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Now."

Tony grabbed it. "This is Tony Dinozzo. There's been a slight change in who has the phone as my daughter is asleep."

The man laughed. "First off Agent Dinozzo, she's not your daughter. She's mine." Tony knew instantly who it was then.. "Here is Ziva."

"Tony? Is Tally with you? Oh God Tony, I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you everything." Ziva sounded frantic. Tony, plus everyone else, knew she was freaking out but Tony was always the one to calm her.

"It's okay Zivaa. I know. I knew you weren't dead. Me and Abby never gave up. I just can't believe Ducky lied. Ziva it's all right. I knew you wouldn't break your promise, not after what had happened."

Ziva chuckled. Everyone was relieved to here her chuckle. Only Tony ever made her chuckle. "You knew I wouldn't? How?"

"I knew you wouldn't because I know you." He was dying to tell her he loved her but it wasn't the time or place.

"Tony, I need to talk to you so once I get out of- Fuck me!" Ziva hollered the last part in pain. Tony was on his feet even though he couldn't do anything so he started pacing.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony was about as close to hysterics as they were to finding Ziva. Tony was going to take this the hardest, just like Kate's murder.

"It's not Ziva anymore. Your two minutes are up." The man snickered.

"Michael why are you doing this to Ziva? I thought you loved her." Everyone looked up. Even Tally couldn't figure out who did it. Who kidnapped her mother.

"I knew you were the smart one Tony. She was going to leave me. For you." He sneered the last part. Michael was always an evil man. Had been since they were little. "I'll be seeing you Tony." With that Michael hung up.

Tony just stared at the phone in his hand. What the hell was that? Michael Rivkin had Ziva? Wasn't he dead? Yes he was. He killed him. Tony killed Michael so how was Michael still alive? Tony's head was spinning. His world was spinning. The ground underneath him was spinning. "Tony the ground underneath you actually is spinning."

He turned to glare at McGeek. "Well McGoo now you can read my mind?" McGee could tell Tony was upset but he hadn't told them how he knew it was Michael. Michael's voice didn't sound like Michael.

"Tony I can even tell that's what you're thinking. Anyways, how do you know that's Michael?" Jenny stepped out of the shadows and surprised everyone as they all, including Gibbs, jumped. "Sorry. I'm just saying, are you sure that is was him? He's not playing you? I distinctly remember YOU killing HIM."

Tony turned to stare at the director. "Well Madame director, I thought I had to but then again, Ziva isn't dead either. I know it's Michael because of what he said. See we had a little conversation before I killed him. He said Ziva would be his, AND would come back with him one way or another. Well since she was back in DC she wasn't with him PLUS he said that Tally," he motioned with his head in Tally's direction, "was his. Only he would be so retarded to not see that Tally was mine."

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah Tony, can you tell us about that?" Gibbs really didn't want to hear about Tony and Ziva having sex but he had to know everything. He had to help Ziva. They all had too. Now that they knew she was alive they wouldn't let her walk away again. No Tony wouldn't let that happen, Abby wouldn't let that happen, Jenny wouldn't let that happen, McGee wouldn't let that happen, Gibbs wouldn't let that happen. None of them would. Ziva was there's again and they were going to keep it that way.

Tony looked over at Tally then to Gibbs. "A week before the fire me and Ziva were at my house. We were watching Practical Magic, you know the one where Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman are witches and-" Gibbs nodded. "I know the movie." Tony went on. "So anyways we were watching Practical magic and drinking some beer. The good stuff. After awhile we were both feeling a little, uh drunk, so I kissed her and you should know the rest."

"Yeah thanks for not saying it aloud." They looked over at Tally. "I don't want to hear what happens between my parents in the bedroom. I mean come on, would you?" For once Tony actually laughed. He didn't just chuckle he full out laughed.

Ducky was walking upstairs when he heard Tony laughing. On this day. Tony laughing on the anniversary of Ziva's death? No unlikely. So he continued up the stairs. Walking into the bullpen he saw that Tony was actually laughing. "What? Tony! Father stop laughing at me!"

Ducky stopped in his tracks. Father? "Sorry, Tally, sweetie. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because when I was little I actually DID hear my dad and his hookers. It was not a pretty sight."

Ducky looked over at the little girl sitting in Ziva's, I mean Paula's, desk. She looked like a perfect combination of Tony and Ziva. "May I ask, my dear, what is going on here?" Ducky had turned towards Jenny and she softly smiled at him.

"Oh Ducky. We forgot to call you didn't we? We have a new case." Jenny smiled at Ducky but he was even more confused. There wasn't a body so how was he involved.

Just then Paula Grace walked back in. "You never called me either." When everyone turned to look at her there was a mixture of compassion, shock, anger, and confusion on everyone's face. You could tell who was confused. "I forgot my cell phone so I turned around to get it and I heard Jenny tell Ducky that we had a case." She was walking towards her desk and stopped when she saw a little girl sitting there. "I'm sorry, who's she?"

Paula turned around and Abby stepped forward. "Paula you remember how we always used to talk about a former agent named Ziva?" She nodded still very confused. "Well this is her daughter. Well hers and Tony's." Paula made a little 'o' with her mouth but nothing came out. "Don't worry all of us, including Tony, just found out about her. Well with that being said she says Ziva's still alive and we have prove. The guy who kidnapped her let Tony talk to her. Well the kidnapper is Michael Rivkin who Tony already killed almost 11 years ago." Paula's head was spinning. "Anyways, pint is, Tony needs to find Ziva, we need to re kill Michael, Ducky needs to say it was an accidental death, AND Tally, Tony, and Ziva need to live happily because their meant to be."

Tony glared at Abby. "Well Abby, all of that is true besides the last part. Me and Ziva are just partners." Before he registered what he was saying Paula already nodded. "Wait no Paul, I just met that we were partners for so long. I still call her my partner. I don't even know what me and Ziva are anymore. We used to be best friends but now, now I don't know. Paula you are my partner." Tony sighed. Dealing with multiple women was not fun. He never thought it would be but come on.

Paula sighed. "Tony when we find Ziva she's going to come here and she's going to be your partner and I'm going to leave. I'm going to do this because that's what is right, what is supposed to happen. So Tony, let's find Ziva."

Tony stood up, "Campfire." Everyone circled around, even Tally. Ziva told her that Tony loved his campfires. Tony put his hand out. "Everyone in? We are going to do whatever it takes to find Ziva, legal or not." Ducky put his hand over Tony's, Paula was next, Jenny even put hers in, Tally had hers in next. Gibbs sighed but put his on. McGee smiled and put his on, now only Abby was left. Tony turned his head and didn't see Abby then she came bounding over. She came him her best, 'sorry' look and put her's on top.

"For Ziva."


	3. Chapter 3

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope it's an amazing one. I just got a new computer so updates will be more often. And sucking up to me will only help if you don't do it too much XD Okay well this is Chapter 3, or 2 I don't really remember. It's th next chapter =D Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The sun warmed her face as she took a deep breath. She was sitting on the roof of NCIS. It had began to be to much for her in there. Tally wanted to find her mom but she didn't know what to do. She had to stay away from everyone except those who worked at NCIS because she didn't know who her grandfather had hired to come take her back. She had to stay away from Rivkin and her grandfather. Tally really needed to get a better life. When her mother was found she vowed to get them together. She new Ziva was in love with Tony because of the way she stared at his photo, the way she would cry in the middle of the night, and the way she talked about him. She knew it was un-Ziva that was why it had worried her enough to go to D.C. She was ten but her mother would do anything for her and Tally thought it best if she meet her father. Well until everything happened. Tally was lost in deep thought she hadn't even heard the door open and heels clicking on the pavement. Jenny slowly made her way towards the little girl. Jenny knew that Tally would need someone to lean on and since Ziva was kidnapped and Tony was obsessed with finding her she wanted to be the one. What Abby said had gotten to her. They were all family. No matter what. Jenny and Gibbs were the parents, Ziva and Tony the star crossed lovers, and Abby and McGee as the kids always getting into trouble. So if this was true Tally would be her supposed grandchild. Jenny didn't mind this time. They really did feel like a family. She tried to show everyone at NCIS the same level of 'love' but Team Gibbs held a part of her heart that belonged to them. She sighed and tapped Tally on the shoulder.

Tally jumped up and turned ready to bolt. "Woah, Tally, I'm sorry. I thought you heard me coming." Tally shook her head and they both started laughing. That was something they both needed. "I just came up here because I thought you might want some company."

Tally laid back down. "Don't you have an entire building of agents to run?"

Jenny laid down next to her. "They can wait. Cynthia knows my number if anything happens drastic. Plus I'm still here."

Tally smiled a bit. She hadn't smiled since her mother was kidnapped. "So do you want to explain your past with Agent Gibbs with me? I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you discreetly look away."

Tally raised an eyebrow at her. "I guess it couldn't hurt," Jenny said walking over to the edge and looking out over D.C. Tally followed her and looked up at Jenny's face in a I'm waiting kind of gesture. Jen laughed a bit. "Well he was my boss a while back. I was only a probie. We had an undercover operation in Paris, the city of love. We trekked all across Europe and we became close." Jenny laughed here and looked at the sky. I was beginning to get dark. The sunset was beautiful. "It's hard not to get close when you have to rely on someone to make sure you don't get killed. We trusted each other with our hearts. Tally, do you know what star crossed lovers are?"

Tally nodded. "Yes, it means lovers who really shouldn't be together. Dad and mom were star-crossed lovers before."

Jenny nodded. "Yes me and Jethro were star-crossed lovers. It's against the rules to fraternize, or date, your partner or boss." Jenny laughed again but it wasn't filled with humor. "We found out why. I was deeply in love with him but he wrote it off as a fling and before you ask, he told me so. See me and Jethro got split up for a few weeks. I didn't know where he was. I figured he had gotten captured or something but a few weeks later he came back and told me that he was quitting the mission and he never really loved me. He had played me." Jenny looked down at her hands. "I took a job higher up and finally made it to the top. That's our background."

Jenny stared off into the clouds and laughed. Tally looked at her. "Are you crazy? You let him walk because he said he didn't love you?" She had put a lot of emphasis on said.

"I guess so, kid. I was to angry to see if he was telling the truth or not. I don't think he was but now it's to late."

Tally sensed something wasn't right here. "Why is it too late?"

Jenny turned to look Tally in the eye. Why not right. At least then someone besides Ducky could know. "I'm sick."

_**Back where Ziva's being held. **_

Ziva lay crumpled in a ball in the corner. She wanted to try to sleep but, if she was being honest with herself, she was scared. She knew Rivkin wanted her alive because he had said he loved her. She thought he was dead. She came to terms with it. She had loved Rivkin at a time but now she only wanted HIM. She still couldn't be that true with herself as saying his name would make it real.

Ziva's side was killing her because of Rivkin. He didn't like Tony asking her if she were okay or the fact that Ziva asked how their child was. She took a deep breath and the door slammed open. Rivkin walked over to her. "Hey there beautiful."

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her lips to his. He then dropped her and pulled his phone out. Ziva shut her eyes for a split second and tried to will the pain in her side to go away. Rivkin dialed the number and handed the phone to Ziva. "Tony. How are you."

"Hey Ziver. I'm tired and strained. Abby's been breathing down my neck about this new case we've got. So Tally and the director have gotten close. Tally and she are on the roof."

Ziva started humming the song Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne. "Yeah? Is that so? That's cute. Jenny's always been like a mother to me."

Tony wanted to hug her but of course he couldn't until they found her. "Yeah, they were talking about Gibbs when I peeked in on them. I quickly left though. Hey Z, I wish I was there too."

Ziva bit her lip as Rivkin laughed. He took the phone from Ziva. "Well Dinozzo I have a challenge for you. If you can find Ziva in, let's say, 4 days, you get to keep her and Tally. I'll give you a hint, we're still in D.C and it's a house. Your time is up." Ziva stared at Rivkin as his boot came down on her head. "Good night Ziva."


	4. Chapter 4

Au- Well, I hope your Christmas was amazing. I know mine was. This is part of my friends Christmas gift, the quick update haha. I wrote more on this one and I didn't want to stop writing but it's midnight and I've got a lot to do tomorrow. My aunt who I've not seen in over 2 years is coming over. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Oh by the way I just wanted to say, I know in the actual series it's Tali but I'm to lazy to go back and change it so in my story it's Tally. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given me feedback for the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Tony started pacing the bullpen. What was Rivkin talking about. Was he going to kill Ziva? Tony thought Rivkin loved her. What was going on? Abby came bounding into the room with McGee at her ankles. "We think we might have traced the call back to a remote location." McGee pulled a map up on the big screen. "Okay so Gibbs, I'll try to keep this is simplest terms for you."

Gibbs nodded. "Go on, Abs. Talk."

Abby nodded and pointed at the screen. "So I've been setting up this operation thingy so that when anyone calls Tony's phone it can track it's location. Now the phone Rivkin is using has a little bug implanted in it most likely a homemade one so that we can't actually track it. That's all fine and dandy because I created a program so that when he called we could pick up the cell tower he was using. There are over a hundred cell towers in the D.C area but this little frequency bug picked up on the cell tower it was closest too." Abby pointed the remote at the screen and did her clicky thing and a cell tower popped up. "The cell tower is one that isn't used much and it seems to be in the middle of the woods. It was put there so that hikers could be able to call someone if they get lost or hurt and the call wouldn't get dropped easily. It only picks up about 25 mile radius."

Gibbs smiled. "Gear up." He walked over to Abby and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good job Abs," and with that everyone was gone from team Gibbs but her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Roof with Jenny and Tally~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tally leaned into Jenny. Jen could tell that she was tired but there was no where at NCIS she could sleep. In the past 2 hours they had been getting closer. Jenny had told her about her and Gibbs past, about her sickness, and about her sister. Her twin sister no one knew she had. "So would you be opposed to breaking the rules Tally?"<p>

Tally looked up at her with sleep filled eyes. "Nope." Tally popped the p just like a true ten year old. Jenny chuckled a bit. "What did you have in mind?"

A sly grin spread across Jenny's lips. "Well, I was thinking we sneak off NCIS, go back to my place, order a pizza, and watch some movies. How does that sound?"

Tally was smiling now too. "That sounds okay. I would love to do that. The last time me and my mom had a movie night was when she was telling me about Tony." Tally was smiling and looking off into the night sky. Jenny knew that look. Memories. Jenny sported that look here and there too. Tally laced her arm through Jenny's and off they went to sneak off NCIS.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Jenny and Tally walked into Jenny's townhouse and Tally looked around amazed. "You live here?" Jenny looked around too.<p>

"Yup. I gave the maid the night off though." Jenny smiled as Tally still continued to stare in amazement. "Okay, I'm going to show you something but you can't let anyone know, okay?"

Tally nodded her head in excitement. Jen was glad she still had a little bit of a child left in her. Jenny took her up stairs and into a back room then she walked over to the closet. Jenny pulled a ball gown Tally's size out of the closet. Tally gasped in pure astonishment. The dress was gold with silver diamonds outlining the top and wrapping around the waist. The bottom flowed out in a pure Cinderella fashion. It had intricate designs that reminded me of random swirly things. "Is this yours?"

I smiled. "I can't fit in it anymore. You see, at NCIS we have this annual ball that's coming up soon. When we get your mommie I want to personally invite you to it."

Tally's eyes brightened. "Really?" A smile began to spread across her face as I nodded. She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back. "Thank you. I uh, I appreciate it."

Jenny nodded and took a deep breath. "So you want to go watch those movies now?" Tally nodded and Jenny started guiding her towards the stairs. "Are you hungry?"

Tally nodded. "Yeah, a little bit. What are we going to watch, and where?"

Jenny laughed a little. "Well I have a vast collection of movies so I'll let you choose and we are gonna watch them in the living room."

A little while later Jenny and Tally had eaten a large pizza, downed 2 giant glasses of Pepsi, and had settled into the couch. Tally had picked out 3 Disney princess movies and Jenny had set them up to automatically play right after the other. Cool huh?

Halfway through the first movie, Aladdin, Tally fell asleep cuddled into Jenny. About a quarter through the second movie, Cinderella, Jenny had fallen asleep. Her phone rang continuously though she didn't hear it; Nor did Tally.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Back at NCIS~~ <strong>

* * *

><p>Tony dropped his bag on the floor with too much force and flopped down in his chair. "Tony, go home."<p>

Tony looked up and shook his head before starting to type on his computer. "I can't boss. I need my daughter and Ziva to be safe. I've tried to live 10 years without her Gibbs. It's not working. I can not keep living like this. I was starting to give up and I would never forgive myself if something happened to Ziver and I could have down something to stop it." Tony sighed and continued typing up his report. They had found an abandoned house that they had thought was housing Ziva but Rivkin must have moved her as the building was devoid of all living organisms. The only things they found were a toilet, an old musty mattress, chains, and blood. A whole lot of blood. They sent samples to Abby for analysis. They had nothing to go on but a stupid note. Gibbs wouldn't even let Tony read the note.

Gibbs sighed. "Tony we all missed her. I know how hard it was on you. I have experience in that field. I know how much you love her but do us all a favor and either stop taking it out on us or go home. I'm through with it." With that Gibbs was silent once again.

Tony sighed and decided it was time for a coffee or something to eat. He got up and walked to the 'break' room. No one at NCIS really used this room much. Tony went over to the candy machine and smacked the right side of it and a bag of skittles fell. He grabbed the skittles and munched on them for a minute before leaning against the wall and sliding down. He hadn't meant to take this out on his team but it was beginning to look that way. For a minute he just sat there but finally he got up and downed the rest of his skittles.

Tony walked back into the bullpen and sat back down at his desk when McGee walked back in. "Boss, I'm going to break rule 6. I'm sorry to both of you. I've been breaking a few of your rules because this case is very personal to me. I can't walk away when it's done either. Plus I won't be able to tell you if I'm going to break rule twelve either."

Gibbs looked up long enough to give Tony a once over then shrugged. "All covered by rule 18."

McGee thought for a second. "Always carry a knife?"

Tony shook his head. "That's rule 7. Never screw over your partner?"

McGee shook his head this time. "That's rule 1."

Gibbs didn't even bother looking up. "It's better to seek forgiveness then ask permission."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning~~<strong>

* * *

><p>A soft moan escaped from her lips as the sunlight filtered in through the curtains. A small chuckle behind Jenny told her she had male company. "Jethro, why are you breaking into my house so early?"<p>

She hadn't opened her eyes yet she knew he was intensely staring at her. "Well no one saw you leave last night and Tony started freaking out because he couldn't find his daughter. So I decided to come check on you and found you and her sleeping."

Jenny smiled and slowly lifted Tally up and slid out from under her. She then carefully laid her back down and took Gibbs' hand leading him into the kitchen. She took her jacket off and her 'shirt' off and laid them on the back of the chair. Now she was only clad in a tank top and her work pants. "I'm sorry Jethro. I took her here to get a decent meal in her and to relax but we both fell asleep."

He nodded. "I figured that Jen. Don't worry, I know you to much to start freaking out when you 'disappear'.

Jenny moved over to her voice mail box thingy and pushed the button. It had declared that she had 1 new message and said the date and time and played the recording. "_Well, well, well Jenny. I have your agent. I know it wasn't fair of me to change places but I know your getting cozy with my daughter plus I know your relationship with Officer David. Yes, Eli David. Would you care to share with the class or shall I tell Agent Gibbs?"_ With that Rivkin hung up. Jenny stood standing there motionless. Would he tell him? Would he tell the press? She turned to see Gibbs and she froze again. What had she done?


	5. Chapter 5

**Au- Ah, okay so this chapter kind of took on a mind of it's own. I really didn't think it was going to turn out this way. Okay so for this story Jenny is 45, Ziva is 30, and Ziva never knew her birth mom. That's how I want it. =D So thanks for all teh reviews and reads. I love you all. Thanks for being patient but I feel this story is going to be wrapped up in the next few chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Jenny ran after Gibbs. "Jethro it's not what you think!"

He was half way out the door when he turned to stare at him. "I think you slept with him. I think you lied to me and I think you're lying to everyone else."

He turned around and she grabbed his arm. "Leroy it's not what you think! Just hear me out!" He pulled his arm from her grip and walked outside, slamming it behind him.

Jenny's bottom lip quavered and she slid down along the wall until she was sitting there. Tally came out wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What is going on? I heard Agent Gibbs and you fighting."

Jenny wiped her eyes and stood up. "I'm sorry we woke you. Come with me and I'm sure I can find you something to wear. My friends daughter is about your size and I had bought her some clothes to keep over here for when I babysit." Tally nodded sensing Jenny didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later~~ <strong>

* * *

><p>Tony was sitting at his desk staring off into space when Gibbs walked back in. "Your daughters with the director."<p>

Just then Tally and Jenny came walking in. "No I am not. I am right here."

Tony smiled and stood up. "Well Tally I figured you wouldn't want to spend another day in NCIS so I decided we'd a have father daughter bonding day. I already cleared it with the boss." Tony and Tally shared identical smirks and looked at Gibbs.

Tony stepped over to her and she took his hand. They then left through the elevator. "McGee keep me informed. I need to make a very important call to Mossad." With that Jenny walked upstairs not even sparing Gibbs a glance.

Jenny picked up her phone and dialed Eli and sat back in her chair. "Director Shepard how nice of you to call."

Jenny growled into the phone. "Cut the shit Eli. How did Michael Rivkin find out?"

Eli sounded intrigued. "Find out what, dear director?"

"He called me last night. Said he knew about our relationship. He has Ziva and I KNOW for a fact she doesn't know about what happened so how did he find out?" Jenny got up and started pacing. Her voice was starting to raise.

"Jenifer I didn't tell anyone anything. I thought that was the plan. We weren't going to tell Ziva."

"That was the plan! It was also the plan to not let her or Tali get hurt and look what happened! How the hell can I trust what you say anymore Eli?"

Eli sighed deeply into the phone. "Fine I told one other person. I told Ari's mother."

Jenny continued pacing and fuming. She hadn't even noticed someone standing at her, now, open door. "Eli David you tell me right now if she could have at all told Rivkin. I need to know everything."

"Jenifer you do not need to know anything about MY daughter!" Eli had started shouting too. So loud anyone in the room could hear him even though he wasn't on speaker phone.

"She is my daughter too Eli!" Jenny wasn't even thinking anymore. She stopped pacing and the only thing she saw was a red inferno.

"Like hell she is! She and Tali were and always will be mine! You are not the one who raised her Jenifer. I am!"

Jenny laughed bitterly. "I was only a child Eli! Barely fifteen when I got pregnant. I gave her to you to protect! Leave her the hell alone. She is mine now and I will make sure Rivkin is killed for good. I don't care if he's like a son to you, I'm not having another one of my children die because of your inaction!" She slammed the phone down and closed her eyes to help fight back the tears.

"Jenny?" Jenny turned around to see Cynthia and Gibbs standing in the doorway eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "I think your right. It's time to talk."

Jenny bit her lip, nodded, and wiped the back of her hand across her cheek. "Yeah, you too Cynthia. I take it you heard it so I should explain."

Gibbs snorted as they walked in and sat down at the table, door closing behind them. "Heard? More like we felt. You were yelling so loud I was surprised Canada didn't hear you."

Cynthia slapped Gibbs' arm and sat down next to him. Jenny nodded and sat down facing them. "Okay I'll start at the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the park where Tony and Tally where~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, dad, how did you and mom first meet?" She said this with a smirk on her lips as they walked hand in hand along the river.<p>

"Well didn't Ziva already tell you all this?" Tony looked down into the sad eyes of his daughter. Today he was going to do anything to get that look out of her eyes.

"No, not really. Mom only said you guys worked together here in D.C at NCIS and that she loved you very much. You guys were star-crossed lovers and that she knew you would have loved me too." Tally really wanted to know more about Tony and Ziva together. It was bugging her not knowing.

Tony smiled at her and walked over to a bench over looking the river. They both sat down and Tony smiled at Tally again. "Well to tell you the truth she came into NCIS one day because we, at NCIS, were investigating her half brother Ari. Her half brother, Ari, had just killed my partner Kate. Ziva became a liaison officer, which means she is an agent here and still in mossad, and became my partner."

Tally nodded. "So you guys met when her brother killed your partner? How sad."

Tony was trying not to smile at her accent. It just reminded him of Ziva's so much. "Yeah, but we soon became good friends. She was my partner for about 6 years. She's been my best friend since the moment she saved Ducky though."

Tally smiled at the thought. "Yeah mom told me about that. Ducky seems really interesting and everyone seems so close here."

Tony nodded. "We are. Everyone here is very close. Well on Team Gibbs. We made Ducky, Palmer, Abby, and Jenny all members of Team Gibbs whether they liked it or not but we always do things together and we are a family."

Tally nodded. "Mom did tell me that. She also said you were a, movie tough?"

Tony laughed. "A movie buff Tally. It just means I watch a lot of movies. It's true too. I love movies."

Tally laughed too. "So tell me about your relationship with mom. Well before everyone thought she was dead."

An unknowing smile slipped on Tony's face. Speaking about Ziva and his past always brought a smile to his face. "Well we were star-crossed lovers. Almost like Romeo and Juliet but we were allowed to 'see' each other. I always pictured us as Romeo and Juliet. She was my Juliet. I loved her. I still love her. When we first met I was skeptical of her but I realized how deep my feelings for her went when she was kidnapped and I was kidnapped just to save her. I figured that if she and McGee got out than I wouldn't have to. The second I doubted Gibbs I realized I would die for her. I would do anything for Ziva." Tony laughed. It was true. Over the years that became clear. Ziva was his. Not that he was possessive or anything.

Tally smiled and placed her hand on Tony's arm reminding him of her presence. "She loves you too. Mom told me about the time you were both kidnapped in that crate and you got jealous she did not invite you over for dinner but she invited everyone else."

Tony laughed. "I wasn't jealous!" Tally gave him that look that Ziva always gave him. "Fine. I was a little jealous."

Tally laughed. "A little father? I heard you were so jealous that you kept asking her about it."

"That was only so that she wouldn't realize that we were in danger. Duh kid." Tony shoulder bumped her and they both laughed. "Okay kid, you hungry?"

She nodded enthusiastically and stood up waiting for Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at NCIS~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this right, when you were 15 Eli David and you were dating and he got you pregnant. After carrying the child you gave birth to her and gave her to Eli because, because well your only 15. Then a few years later you visit him and get pregnant again. You, again, give the child to Eli but this time because you didn't have enough money to keep the baby and you afloat and he wouldn't give you the money." Jenny nodded and Gibbs continued. "Then a few years after that you met me and became an NCIS agent. But you went back to visit your daughter but as a family friend not as her mother."<p>

Jenny nodded. "Yes that would all be correct."

Cynthia picked it up from there. "So the two daughters you had were Ziva and Tali David?" Jenny nodded. "Wow director. If this ever got out your career would be ruined."

Jenny nodded. Her head was starting to hurt and so was her neck. She rolled it in a slow circle. "I know. That's why I think Rivkin is doing this. His trying to bait me. If we get Ziva back I don't care if it gets out. Gibbs you NEED to find her. I have to tell her the truth."

Gibbs rose and so did Cynthia. "I'm on it director. No need to tell me twice." With that he turned and left. Cynthia followed and gently closed the door behind her.

Jenny let her head drop to the desk. This wasn't what she wanted for the day. To be honest with herself she wanted to lay curled up with Jethro just like Paris but neither that or leaving work would happen. She got up and grabbed some pain pills for her head. She took three and followed them with some water. Once she had thought of over dosing on pain pills. It was a hard time in her life. Just like it is now. She had responsibilities though. She put the pills back in her droor and booted her computer up. She logged into her E-mail. One new message from Eli, five messages that were spam, and one unknown.

Jenny opened the unknown and scanned it. Her mouth fell open and her free hand covered her mouth. Her other hand shook as she pushed the link. There was a photo of Ziva David, bloodied and bound. She looked around frantically and was screaming about monsters. Jenny closed the link and ran downstairs. "Gibbs I just saw it."

Gibbs gave her a look. "What did you just see director?"

She typed in her E-mail stuff on his computer and brought the message and video on the bigscreen. The E-mail read, 'You have a few more days Director Shepard. Your daughter is growing restless. I made sure to remind her of Somalia. This link is a video of her. It's a live stream.'. Gibbs clicked on the link and a video link popped up. The lights turned on and Ziva looked around and whimpered. She must not see the camera.

Just then Tony's desk phone rang. Jenny grabbed it. "Tony's desk."

A whole hearted male chuckle from the other end. "Ah Jenny, do you like my video? I dedicated it to you."

"You bastard. We will find her and then we will find you." Jenny swore under her breath as she looked to McGee and pointed to the phone. He nodded and got to work tracking the call.

"Is that a promise director?" Jenny wanted to kill him. She would to. She will kill him if she had to. Anything to get Ziva back to her and Gibbs.

"My promise to you is that the second I find you, you will be dead." Everyone in the area looked at her. They knew little to nothing about their director. Most were fine with that but this wild streak scared them a bit.

"Temper temper director. Ziva is right here. I'll give you two minutes to talk to her privately." Jenny could hear the phone being passed and footsteps leading away from it.

"Jenny. I'm so scared." Ziva whimpered and on the screen she was shaking.

"It's okay Z. It really is. We are keeping an eye on you. Tony and Tally are going crazy without you though." Jenny wanted to hug her but on the screen Ziva seemed to be relaxing a bit.

"Jenny, he said something about you and my father." Ziva seemed unsure of her own words. What was he doing to her.

"Yes. I know Ziver. We'll talk when we get you okay? You and me. You'll come over my house with Tally and we'll talk." Jenny had tears in her eyes. "We're going to find you Ziver. We're going to save you and we are all going to be happy and healthy."

Ziva wanted to cry. "I know Jenny. I know. I can tell you we are still in D.C and in a house with a basement. It's close to the river. I think it's off of 23rd street but I can't be sure." Ziva's voice was low and Jenny could barely hear her but she was writing this down.

"We will find you Ziver. I promise you." Just then Rivkin came back into the room and took the phone back. He turned it off and turned towards the camera. HE lifted Ziva by the hair and forcefully kissed her. Ziva wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't.

McGee was already searching for what Jenny wrote down. Thank god Ziva was alright. Thank god she knew what she was doing and Thank god everything was going to be alright. Or so Jenny thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Au- So you guys asked for drama and Angst and here you go. Read to find out what happens. I shall remind you this is a TIVA/JIBBS fic. Well it's not to horribly long or to horribly short. I will post more sometimes this week but break ends Tuesday and that means homework begisn. Welp, Happy New Years everyone, I hope it gets better as the year goes on.**

**Disclaimer- I shall remind you that I own nothing but Tally and the plot. If I owned NCIS Jenny wouldn't be dead, Kate wouldn't be dead, Ziva and Tony would be together, and GIbbs woulda told Jenny he loved her. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Gibbs and Jenny ran into the house first with McGee and Tony following closely behind. Backup was running in through the back door and were surrounding the area. Shouts of, "NCIS" filled the air. Tony, McGee, and three other cops went downstairs while everyone else went upwards. There was only one house matching the description Ziva made. They swept the room and continued on their way to the back door. Tony and McGee got on either side of it. They looked at each other and nodded then looked at the other cops. When everyone nodded Tony kicked the door in and saw this room was empty except for a web cam and a girl slouched in the chair. Tony ran over to her and lifted her head when they all heard shouting and shooting erupt upstairs. "Go, I've got her."

McGee led the rest of the agents upstairs so they could fight in the gun fight. Tony started untying Ziva and checking her vitals. Welp, Tony thought, she's alive. Finally after untying her Tony dropped a hand to her cheek. Ziva's eyes flew open and she cringed away before she saw it was Tony. "Hey, Z, it's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just me."

Ziva slowly turned her head to look in Tony's eyes. He held his arms out and Ziva threw herself in them and started sobbing. "Oh Tony!" He wrapped his arms around her just happy to know he hadn't lost her again.

There was a scream and then the house fell silent. Nobody even took a breath. Tony stood up with Ziva still in his arms. Where was the gunfire? Everything was silent, everything was quiet. They inched up the stairs as sirens sounded outside. The paramedics were supposed to be here when they were but they move slower than NCIS. Tony set Ziva down next to the front door and took his gun out. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere or do anything stupid." She glared at his back as he made his way up the stairs.

As Tony rounded the corner he saw Jenny on her back and Gibbs and everyone else shell-shocked even the guy they were after. They were in a trance or something as her precious life source flowed out of her. Tony dropped to his knees beside her. "Jenny! Jen, you gotta stay with me!" Tony pushed on your wound, her blood staining his hands. Jenny's hand wrapped around Tony's arm and she pulled his head to hers.

"Tony, tell Gibbs," before Jenny could finish her eyes started closing. "Wait, Jen! What am I supposed to tell Gibbs!" The paramedics rushed in and pushed Tony to the side.

They lifted Jenny onto a gurney and that snapped everyone out of their trance as they all dove for the guy who shot Jenny. Gibbs looked from the guy to Jenny being wheeled away and back to the guy. It was just like Paris. When Jenny was shot on assignment. He wanted to be with her but he wanted to nail the bastard who did that to his Jenny. To HIS partner. To HIS love. No matter what, Jenny would be HIS, and not in the possessive way. She was his because they vowed to each other they were each others. Now that didn't seem to be the case.

Gibbs turned his back on Jenny's body and stalked over to Rivkin. "You are going to hell and I'm taking you there." Gibbs growled and glared dangerously at Rivkin. Tony wanted to kill him too but he'd leave that to Gibbs.

Tony instead ran after Jenny. He scooped Ziva into his arms and led her to a second ambulance. "Where are you taking them?" Tony got the directions and left with McGee right behind him. They had their lights flashing and following the ambulances every move.

When they got to the hospital they followed the gurney with Jenny as Ziva was taken to a room to get checked out. When they finally got to a door that said staff only they knew they were at the end of their journey. Jenny's life was pouring out of her just like her blood. A nurse came over to McGee and Tony and led them to a private room since this was the director of NCIS and if they didn't move them, reporters would be flocking in like geese asking them questions. Once they were in the room and left alone Tony broke. It was painful for McGee to see. Tony sobbing into his hands while sitting on the floor, even though there was a perfectly good couch right over there. McGee sat on the ground next to Tony and just sat there. It was hard for him too but Tony was closer to Jenny than he was.

After a while Ziva was led back to their little room and she ran straight to Tony. Well actually, she limped straight towards Tony. "Tony, she'll be alright. Jenny's tough. She makes it through everything."

Usually this was Tony's line to Ziva but not when it was Jenny or Gibbs. They meant too much to him. He looked up and there she saw it. She saw what she was really hoping not to see. Tony shook his head. "No Z, you didn't see her eyes. The way they were draining as each second stroked on. I don't think she's going to be alright." Ziva bit her lip in an effort to contain her tears. "I'm sorry Z." Tony put an arm around Ziva's shoulder and brought her to his side. This was going to be hard on all of them.

A few hours later Tally and Gibbs walked in. Ziva stood up almost falling back on Tony in her hast. She then ran over to Tally and wrapped her in a hug. "Tattelah, how are you?"

Tally laughed at Ziva's worried expression. "Mother, I am fine. I am worried though. I have gotten very close to Jenifer." Just like Ziva Tally hated crying in front of anyone but tears were forming in her eyes. Ziva pulled her over to a couch in the upper left hand corner of the room. "Mom, do you think she will make it?"

Before Ziva could answer a doctor walked in. "Is this the family for Director Jenifer Shepard?" Everyone came near him and nodded. He motioned for everyone to sit on the couches in the center of the room. "Well, I have good news, bad news, and worst news. The good news is that the director is alive, the bad news is she's in a coma, and the worst news is that we don't know if she'll wake up." Ziva gasped and Tally hid her face in Ziva's hair. "There is a chance but it's very slim. Your all a group of detectives and ex-detectives so I'm going to give it to you straight. When your director got shot the bullet barely missed her heart but it had lodged itself in her blood vessel and it hit her ribs. A piece of her ribs broke and punctured her lungs." The doctor took a deep breath. No one liked giving this kind of news. "We were able to patch up her lungs and stop the bleeding from the vessels but she lost a substantial amount of blood. If she wakes up she can have neurological damage. We will have to see. Right now she is in the ICU." The doctor shook their hands and walked to the door. "In a little while I'll send a nurse to take you to a different room upstairs."

No one talked for quite some time. The only thing that was heard was quiet sobbing from Ziva and Tally. No one expected this to happen today. They expected Ziva to be found, Ziva to be saved, a family reunion, and they were going to catch a bad guy. They did not expect this. Gibbs stared blankly at the wall trying to think of nothing. Trying to empty his mind but flashbacks of him and Jenny in Paris and his love for her kept coming up. Then the flashbacks would transfer to images of how Shannon and Kelly were murdered and how he had always beat himself up for that. Nothing can prepare you for loosing a loved one, but they hadn't lost Jen yet and Gibbs was going to remind her just that as soon as he could.

The nurse came and took them upstairs then they let Gibbs go and see Jenny. He walked in there and pulled a chair to her bedside. Gibbs took her hand in his and made a move not to cringe at the coldness he felt. He started rubbing soft circles over her hand. "Hey Jen. I know you might not be able to hear me but I'm here. Just like I told you I would be."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Jenny's head~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Jenny looked around timidly. She didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was getting shot and trying to tell Dinozzo to tell Gibbs she loved him but she hadn't gotten that far. Now she was somewhere with white clouds, blue sky's, and a playground. She didn't see anyone so she went and sat on the swing. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She found a rhythm and she was getting tired but kept her mind active. If she let her mind go she felt as if she'd go with it. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself flying. She was startled by a voice behind her. "Hello Jenny. It's nice to see you again my dear."<p>

She slowed the swing and turned to see her father walking towards her. "Father? Is that you?" She was very surprised. Well then again I might be dead, she thought as he continued towards her. He smiled his megawatt smile and sat on a swing next to her.

"Yes, it is me." He reached over and pulled Jenny into a hug and she never wanted to let go. "Before you ask, no you aren't dead. You're in a coma and I've been sent to help you figure it out." He smiled at her and she had no choice but to smile back.

"I missed you daddy." Jenny was a full grown woman but her dad was her dad and he'd always been daddy to her. He got up and kissed her forehead.

"Me too, red. I'm sorry this has to happen but you have to go back to them sometime baby girl. Your life with Agent Gibbs isn't finished yet, hell it hasn't even begun." Jenny kicked at the dirt on the ground. She should have known this wasn't going to last. Jenny's father lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be waiting here patiently for you. I don't want to see you again, unless, it's your time to see me, red. Listen to your heart and everything will turn out all right." He gave her a hug and disappeared in her arms.

"I'll miss you daddy." She sat on the ground for a minute before hearing someone saying something. She was trying real hard to make out the words but she could only make out the tone. It sounded like Gibbs. Did he say he was there? She tried to focus more intensely.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At The Hospital In Jenny's Room~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Gibbs kissed the back of her palm and smiled at her. "We'll get through this Jenny. We always get through everything. I promise you Jen, I promise you, that I won't leave you again. I love ya Jen." As the words came tumbling out of his mouth Jenny's heart monitor started going hay-wire. It had started beeping like she was dying. Doctors and nurses came rushing in and pushed him towards the back of the room. He was trying to listen to what they were saying but he couldn't. His eyes were glued to the heart monitor. The last thing he saw before they pushed him out of the room was her heartbeat line going flat.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n- Okay, this chapter is kinda rushed, well really rushed but that's only because it's a filler. I shall be ending the story in the next two chapters or so. Well this chapter and the next have a slight Castle crossover to them but you don't need to knwo anything about Castle, sept the actual peoples names, to understand. This only says a name but I'll splain everything in the next chapter. Welp enjoy this and please, Reviews make my day, even if they're tellin gme this is a shitty story and I need to stop being so damn obbsessive and start thinking about a REAL carreer. Not writing.

Disclaimer- If I owned NCIS or Bon Jovie or Castle I wouldn't be sittign here writing. Point is, I'm trying but no luck. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Abby rushed over to Gibbs. The look on his face looked like he lost something he finally had back. Well that was partly true. Ziva and Tony followed closely behind. "What's going on?" They dragged Gibbs over to a chair and made him explain.<p>

"She'll be fine Gibbs." Tony said after Gibbs was through telling his side. Ziva just let her presence be known by rubbing a hand up his arm. There was nothing anyone could say to make him feel better. She knew that well. The feeling when you saw someone you love lying in that bed and start to die. But some people were to weak to fight back and let the black take over.

Ziva shook her head when she realized Tony was talking to her. "Sorry Tony. I was not listening. Hey guys, can you give me and Gibbs a moment please?" Tony and Abby nodded and walked to the cafeteria. Gibbs looked at Ziva but didn't say anything. "Gibbs, I know what it is like."

Gibbs sighed. "Ziva you don't know what I'm going through. No one here knows." He said it with disgust in his voice but Ziva shook her head.

"No Gibbs, I DO know. When I was in mossad my sister Tali was in my team. She was only 13. One day she was in a suicide bombing but they managed to get her out and to the hospital. Me and Tali were very close. Closer than me and Ari. In the hospital she went into a coma and I stayed faithfully by her side. On the day she was supposed to wake up her line went flat." Ziva paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "I know what it is like to worry and wonder about someone you love lying in that bed." Gibbs gave a very surprised look. Ziva could read him like a book. "I know what it is like to loose someone very close in that room. Yet we all know you will not have to go through that just yet. It is not her time to die yet boss man. She will be up and complaining in no time."

Surprising her, Gibbs pulled her into a warm embrace. "Thank you Ziva. I'm about to break one of my sacred rules, but I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Jenny's Head~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Jenny smiled down at Jethro. Then it all dispersed. The cloud she was looking through closed and she heard doctors and nurses and no heartbeat. "No! I cant be dying! I want to wake up! I need to wake up! I need my Leroy!" Jenny sank to her knees in a fit of sobs.<p>

Soon she heard her pulse rate stabilizing. She felt a hand on her wrist too. Wait, she felt? She slowly opened her eyes to be eye to eye with a doctor. Her head was killing her and her brain was a little foggy but she could tell the doctor looked shocked. "Director Shepard? Are you awake?"

Jenny tried to speak but her throat was horse so she just nodded. The doctor held a cup to her lips and she drank about 2/3rds of it. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm wake. Where am I?" Her voice still sounded strained but she was talking.

The doctors warm smile spread across his face. "You're at Bethesda Hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Jenny racked her brain for a few minutes before it all came flooding back to her. The house, Tony and McGee went down stairs to check for Ziva while she and Gibbs went upstairs. While they were searching a guy with a gun came out. The guy grabbed her and held a gun to her head. Everyone on her team refused to shoot so Jenny wrestled for the gun but since she couldn't get it she held it to her abdomen and shot. Yes, in turn it shot him too. Instantly killing him while leaving Jenny with a simple scar. She turned her head to the doctor and nodded. "I was shot."

The doctors warm smile never left his face. "You are are very brave person Director Shepard. You are also very lucky. The cat scans showed that you had a brain tumor. We put you under, without Agent Gibbs knowing of course, and operated on the tumor. We patched it up and the tumor is gone now but we figured you'd be in a coma for at least another, I donno, month at least."

Jenny swallowed hard. She had almost forgotten about the tumor but her last doctor said it was permanent and they couldn't do anything about it. Jenny told this doctor just that. He took on a serious expression. "Yes, normally they couldn't have done anything with a tumor that size but we were able to go in and safely reduce the size then take it out without damaging anything." He sighed. "You've been out for almost 2 weeks. It took those two weeks to do this procegery but it worked."

Jenny smiled for the first time in what felt like years but had really just been about a month. When she first saw Tally. Tally. That little girl had already secured a place in Jenny's heart. Just like her mother had. The thought pained her alittle. "Can I see Ziva and Tally David?" The doctor smiled, nodded, and turned to walk away but Jenny stopped him. "Please, don't tell them I'm awake yet. I just want to see them no one else." She knew this was going to hurt the rest of the team but she had to make sure her 'daughter' was okay.

"Of course Director Shepard." Jenny sighed. She really didn't feel like director. She felt helpless lying in this bed. She wasn't the strong willed, fiery redheaded director. She was the scared, helpless victim in this bed. She wanted, no needed to talk to someone.

A few minutes later Ziva and Tally walkedf through the door. Ziva carefully sat on the edge of the bed while Tally took a seat in the chair. Jenny's eyes opened and locked on Ziva's first. The strong, emotionally unavailbe Mossad officer's eyes welled with tears. Jenny's eyes met Tally's next and she sprang from the bed and through herself in Jenny's arms. After Tally pulled back and sat on the chair Ejnny looked at Ziva. "Are you okay? Did that Son of a bitch hurt you?"

Ziva let out a humorless laugh. Jenny looked really confused. "You're lying in a hospital bed and you are asking if I am alright?"

Jenny looked at her straight in the eyes and made sure she knew she wasn't backing down. "Of course Ziva. I was sickened by the thought of him touching you. I was so scared that when I went in there I just wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I thought we'd be to late. I really just wanted to throw my arms around you and find you myself but I knew Tony needed to make sure you were fine."

Ziva laughed a bit more than sobered up. "Yes, Madame Director, I am fine. There is no need to worry about me." Jenny wanted to hug Ziva but she couldn't move out of the bed so she just held her arms up in that, 'I want a hug' kind of way. Ziva leaned in and gave her a giant hug then Tally joined in. "I love you guys."

Jenny smiled through her tears. "I love you guys too." There was no doubt about it anymore. No matter how hard she tried, Team Gibbs had a special place in her heart. Little did she know the team leader held more of it than any one else.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Weeks Later ~~~ <strong>

* * *

><p>A few weeks later everyone seemed to be in tip, top shape so Tony decided to go along with the planning. He was planning a welcome home party for Ziva and a 'Thank God you're safe!' party for Jenny. Well, everyone knows that it's really for Ziva. The mayor was coming to give Jenny an award for taking a bullet and saving Ziva. Everyone was calling her a hero but she would just laugh and walk away. She didn't classify herself as a hero. Tony shrugged and finally knocked on Jenny's door. "No, Tony, I will not go." She hadn't even answered the door and she knew what he wanted.<p>

"Awe, come on Jen! Think about what Gibbs will say when he see's you declared a hero! Plus you saved his second favorite child! At least open the door, Jen!" Finally he heard a sigh and blots unlocking beofre the door opened a bit.

"My answer is no." Tony smiled at her. "What if I tell you I'm mostly throwing the party for Ziva's welcome home party and it's going to be very low key. I just invited the mayor to have the 'ceremony' there to save you from having to go through it in public."

Jenny bit her bottom lip in thought. She then sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, Tony. On one condition." He gave her his best, 'shoot', look. "It's low key."

He smiled. "Done."

Jenny slammed the door in his face and laughed a little bit before Tony got in his car and drove to the post office. He mailed all of the invitations out and checked with all of the hired staff to make sure they were ready. They were, of course.

* * *

><p>Ziva was trying to beat Gibbs at Guitar Hero when her doorbell rang. She paused the game, smirked at Gibbs, and ran over to the door. She opened it to revail and mailman standing there. "This is a letter that was in our ASAP box." He turned to leave before something struck him and he turned around again. "Oh and someone named Castle, told me to tell you, Ziva David, that you reallly should start looking through the peephole before you answer the door." She blushed and walked inside.<p>

Gibbs set his guitar down seeing the blush on Ziva's cheeks. The nhe noticed her staring at a letter in her hand. "What's that?" Ziva looked up and waved the letter asking if this was what he was talking about. "Nope, I meant the unicorn behind you."

Ziva looked behind her then at Gibbs with a confused expression. He waved it off and pointed to the card. "It's a letter from my brother. There's a ball thing I guess and he really wants me to come."

Now it was Gibbs' turn to be confused. "I thought Ari's was you're brother."

Just then Tally came skipping out of her bedroom singing at the top of her lungs. "Promise me heaven then put me through Hell!" She hummed for a little bit then belted out the chorus. "Ohh oh! You give love a bad name!"

Ziva was trying really hard not to laugh as she threw a piece of paper at her. Tally tore her ear buds out of her ears and turned to Gibbs and Ziva. "Hey babe, what do you want for dinner?"

She thought for a moment. "How about pizza?" Ziva laughed. She knew that was Tally's favorite. "We can get it from that place down the street. The one that you love."

Tally was just tempting her now because she knew there was that one pizza place that brought back so many different memories. She loved that pizza place. "Fine. Go change and we will all go." Ziva smiled and turned to Gibbs. "What do you say Gibbs? It's my treat."

He laughs a little and nods. He knew this was out of character but he needed to talk to Ziva anyway. "Sure Ziva. It's not everyday I get an offer like that one." They both smiled and Tally bounded off to her room to change. Ziva decided then that she would go to that ball and bring Tally along as well.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n- I'm not dead! I'm alive! I know I'm soo sorry for not getting this to you earlier. I was really stuck on getting their outfits right. -shakes head- THis would have been easier if I was more girly. Ohhh well. I'm getitng it to you now. Just so you know, this sin't where I had intended this to lead. To tell you the truth, I had an idea in mind but I forgot it and went with the wind. Read, review, anything! lol I'm desperate.** _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Ziva, Abby, and Tally stepped into the elevator and looked the each other up and down. "That dress looks better on you then it did on the hanger" Abby smiled at Ziva while Ziva, in turn, blushed. Ziva was wearing a breathtaking black dress. It was a strapless halter top while it hung down off her hips. In the front it stopped just below her knees while in back it ended right above her ankles. She was wearing black boots that had snaps going up the front of them. Her hair pulled the outfit off though. It was in a high pony but it was curled and still ended up longer than her shoulders.<p>

Abby turned to Tally. "You look beautiful my dear." Tally smiled. She was wearing a sky blue dress that symbolized her childhood innocence. She was only ten. Her dress was long sleeve and had sparkles on it. It sparkled in a way that when the light caught it it also caught your eye. It was floor length but underneath it she had on blue, sparkly flats.

Tally and Ziva beamed at Abby. "Well, Abby, you look wonderful yourself." Abby smiled at Ziva and gave her black dress a twirl. She was wearing one of those black 'dancing' dresses. It came to about her knees and looked like the Marilyn Monroe dress but black. She had fallen for it the second she saw it. Her hair was straightened and then curled. After it was curled she put it in a pony tail at the back of her head.

Soon the elevator dinged and the girls stepped out. Everyone's jaw in the room dropped. They walked over to the guys and they quickly recovered when Gibbs sent them a glare. "Wow guys. You clean up nice."

Ziva smiled, actually knowing that idiom. "As do you Tony." Tony was wearing a suit but had a purple undershirt instead of white, and McGee was wearing a totally black suit. Probably trying to match with Abby. Ducky and Palmer were wearing suits but without the tie.

Everyone was captivated as the director made her way down the stairs from her office. She was wearing a green low cut dress. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and fell to the floor. Diamonds lined the top of it and led around her waist. Her hair was let loose and naturally curled down her face. Her bangs were straightened and brushed off to the side. Her silver heels tied the outfit together. They were strappy wrap arounds and they made her normally tall legs look a mile long.

"Wow. You all look amazing." The girls smiled at each other while the guys took their arms. Palmer and Ducky decided they'd escort Tally. Everyone smiled as she beamed up at them. Ziva didn't know where they were going. Abby and the others just told her to get 'dressed up' and meet them here. Well no, that wasn't true. She thought Castle wanted her to go a ball thing and her friends were invited. She didn't actually know what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>~NCIS~ <strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone walked inside and down the stairs but Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and Jenny. They stood at the top of the stairs, just outside so they couldn't see in. They all walked in together after Ziva and Jenny had composed themselves. The doors opened and the four of them took in the hundreds of people at the bottom of the stairs watching them. Jenny turned towards Tony angrily. "You said it was going to be low key!" Jenny whispered it in a harsh whisper.<p>

"Well Madam director. It was supposed to be low key, but that was before Castle got wind of it and insisted on helping." They should have known. Castle always did this kind of thing. Castle was Ziva's step brother. Well he was until her dad and his mom got a divorce but she still called him her brother.

Just then a spot light hit them. They were standing in the spotlight, literally. Ziva started internally freaking out. Tony took her hand discreetly and held it in his. "Please welcome the entire reason for this party, Ziva David and Jenifer Shepard." Jenny and Ziva looked at each other, hugged, then stepped back into place. Everyone started cheering and Jenny and Gibbs started making their way down the stairs and into the party. Ziva turned to hug Tony.

"Thank you 'Nozzo." It was funny how she could pack so much emotion into three little words. Of course he would have loved those other three little words though, he was willing to wait. Ziva laced her arm through his and together they walked down the stairs. They were greeted and welcomed and so on but Ziva would not let his arm go. He could tell she was terrified. Not by the amount of people but by it being about her. She never liked being center stage so to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>~NCIS~ <strong>**~A few hours later~**

* * *

><p>Abby smiled as she and McGee made their way over to Tony and Ziva. Ducky and Palmer left shortly after Jenny got her award, Gibbs left about an hour after that, and Jenny took Tally with her when she left. Right now it was heading towards midnight and Jenny and Tally left around eleven.<p>

Abby and Ziva hugged, not an Abby hug, but a Ziva hug. It was soft and gentle, not full of fear like Abby usually hugs. Yes, Abby would admit she hugs people the way she does because she's afraid to loose them. "So Ziva, how have you been feeling?"

Ziva let a small smile cross her features. "I've been better than I thought I would have. I'm just happy to have you guys, and Tally." They knew her 'you guys' comment meant the team not just Abby, McGee, and Tony. Most of the guests cleared out so more of Ziva's favorite songs were playing. Just then a Bruno Mars song came on and Abby squealed.

"Come on Z! We have to dance!" As the lyrics to Count on Me drifted towards them Ziva laughed and allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor. They both song out the chorus. "You can count on me like 1, 2,3. I'll be there. I know when I need it I can count on you, like 4, 3, 2."

After the song was over they erupted into a fit of laughter. Tony and McGee were so happy to see 'their' girls so happy. Of course neither of them were actually theirs yet but that would change soon, hopefully at least.

The girls walked back and collapsed back into their chairs. "That song reminds me of you guys and your relationship." Abby and Ziva looked at Tony then started laughing again. That song was basically like an inside joke to them. What they didn't know was that when Abby and Ziva were teenagers they knew each other. Abby had that job at the bar and so, she wrote that song and Bruno Mars heard it. He loved it and Abby gave it to him. It was quite funny hearing it after all these years actually.

Tony and McGee shared a look. "Are you drunk?" That set them off again. Abby was almost out of her chair laughing so hard.

Castle walked over and put an arm around Ziva's shoulders. "Are you okay there?" Kate Beckett walked over and stood next to them. Kate and Castle worked together. Well sorta anyways. Castle was a writer who was shadowing Detective Beckett for one of his books. He created a character off of her. Nikki Heat. They'd been 'partners' for well over 10 years. Now, everyone was betting on when they'd just tell each other how they felt.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, this song just brings back memories." Kate, Abby, and Ziva smile but they don't start laughing again. Ziva turned to Castle. "So, how have you been?" She got up and gave him a hug before turning to Tony. "Oh! I'm sorry, Tony this is Richard Castle."

Tony shakes his head. "I know who he is. Now, the lovely lady standing next to him," he trailed off and Kate and Ziva rolled their eyes in synchrony. Everyone started laughing, including Tony and Kate."

"Well Tony, this is Detective Kate Beckett. New York's finest." Tony smiled his charm smile and sat back and enjoyed the easy conversation between friends. Some old some new. Tony didn't know what to think anymore. Ziva was constantly surprising him, but in a good way. He just shook his head and smiled diving right back into the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>~NCIS~ ~Later that day~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva were walking by the rivers edge in a comfortable silence. It was around 4 in the afternoon and Tony asked Ziva if they could 'talk'. So far though, no talking has been done. "So Tony, why'd you call me out here?"<p>

He smiled at her and slowed their walking. Well, it's more of a deep desire to talk to you but there's something we need to discuss." Besides the fact of Tally Tony needed to know where he and Ziva stood. Sure he'd just gotten her back but he'd thought she'd been dead, then he'd found out he'd had a daughter, then Ziva was kidnapped, he couldn't wait any longer. Lately they've seemed to be acting as a couple but he just didn't know any more.

Ziva waited patiently for him to go on. "Well Z, where are we?" He took a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. A sure sign that he was nervous. Ziva was confused, he could tell. The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. He sighed. "I mean, our we friends? Our we partners? Are we more?"

Ziva understood now. He was asking if they were what they were before she'd left. She'd wanted that but hadn't known if he did. "Tony, I don't know where we are. It depends on what you want."

She pulled that card. Well if she wanted to go there he would to. In his own way of course. He leaned down about an inch from her face and looked her in the eyes. In them he saw fear, anxiousness, nervousness, and love. That's what made him go for it. He placed his hands on the side of her face and leaned the rest of the way so that their lips were touching.

Everything about her set him on fire. Everything about her made him love her even more. This first kiss was soft and slow and gentle. Tony amazed even himself by keep it relaxed. It may have been all these things but it was filled with love and compassion.

Ziva intensified the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Passion, fury, love. That's what he felt. Passion and love for the women in his arms. He felt fury though that someone had taken her away from him. She was his angel. Cliché, sure but it's true. She's changed him in so many ways that she doesn't know about. He won't be loosing her again. No, never again.

They broke apart when the need for air was a need. They didn't move far though as she laid her forehead against his. "Tony?" He could make anything but a humming noise. She smiled. "You know I love you right?" This time he pulled her into another quick slow kiss. Somehow, he knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Wow okay, sorry did not mean for that to happen. Get all mushy on you guys. Well this could be the last chaoter OR I could add an epilouge. (How ever you spell it) Review and tell me what you want. Epi or end it how it is?** _


	9. Epilogue

Author's Note: Okay guys, the final chapter. Yes, I know, a little out of charactor for TOny and Gibbs and Jenny but bare with me okay? This has been an awesome story to write and I thank everyone who reviewed especially Kaitin Todd. I would also liek to thank my best friend/blackmailer. She has an account on here but her name is to long for me to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**1 year Later**

Tony and Tally were out front throwing an old football around. Ziva was sitting on their porch laughing as Tally tackled Tony. It was such a happy scene it brought tears to Ziva's eyes. A few years ago if you told her that she would be sitting on a porch that was owned by her and Tony, with a daughter they both love dearly, she would probably laugh. Now though, now that it was actually happening, she loved it. She loved this.

Tony and Tally laughed and Tony started tickling Tally. "No, dad! Ah!" She was screaming and laughing. Tony really loved his life. In fact he was so happy he figured he'd risk it all. Yes, he had a question for Ziva. He was going to ask her tonight. Well after he talked to Gibbs. He had to talk to Gibbs.

Just then Tony's cell phone rang making him stop tickling Tally. She grabbed the ball and ran to the other side of the yard while he fished his phone out of his pocket. She threw it down and did her 'touch down' dance. Tony laughed and answered the phone. "Dinozzo."

"Dinozzo." Tony looked from Ziva and Tally. This was his moment to talk to him. Though he'd like to do it in person.

"Boss, before you say anything can you meet me for coffee? At that little cafe right by mine and Ziva's house? Let's say, 10 minutes?" Before Gibbs could answer Tony hung up. He knew this was the risky thing to do but he had to before Gibbs started asking questions, or worst, declined. He smiled at Ziva as he walked over to her. "Hey princess," She shot a glare his way. She still didn't like the pet names. "My bad, dear, I have to go meet Gibbs. I shouldn't be long. Oh, and I was thinking that tonight me and you could, I don't know, take a walk?" She smiled up at him and nodded. He kissed her cheek and laughed as Tally was still doing her touch down dance. "Hey kid, I have to go meet Gibbs, I will be back soon."

She smiled at him and ran like the wind. She was standing in front of him in a heartbeat. "Bye dad. Be careful." June always was his favorite month. Seeing a smile on that kids face while playing football? That just made it better. He messed up her hair as he ran off down the street to the little family owned cafe.

As soon as he got there he saw Gibbs looking impatiently at his watch. Tony smiled, fixed his clothes, and walked over to him. "Gibbs, please let's sit." Tony took his time adjusting the coffee Gibbs handed him while he got the nerve to ask him.

"Dinozzo, what the hell do you need to talk to me about?" Tony looked up at him. His stern eyes told him to just come out with it already or else he was going to shoot him. Tony sighed and looked Gibbs in the eye.

"Gibbs, I want to ask for Ziva's hand in marriage. This may or less come as a shock to you but I'm in love with Ziva. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind but you are the closest thing she has to a father so I am asking for your blessing." Tony started fidgeting towards the end. Yes, he would so anything for Ziva or Tally but Gibbs was just plain out scary when he glared at him like that.

Then Gibbs smiled. The smile he only ever granted to Abby, Kate, Rachel, Ziva, and Jenny. "Dinozzo, are you actually asking for my permission to marry Ziva? Even though you know my past?" Tony took a deep breath and nodded. "You have more nerve then I give you credit for Dinozzo. I give you my blessing."

Tony was stunned. He actually thought he would have to do some begging. "Thank you Gibbs. I love her so very much. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Gibbs nodded. He knew how that felt. Loving someone, having them taken from you, then getting them back again. "Yeah Dinozzo, I know. I have seen that these past few years." Gibbs looked down at his watch. He he left now he'd have time to stop by Jenny's before she got on the plane. Yes she was planning on leaving, she figured she didn't have anything left to do here. She'd be director of NCIS until they found a replacement but she'd be working from home. Gibbs had to stop her. "I have to go Dinozzo. Tell me how it turns out." With that Gibbs turned and left.

Gibbs was lingering outside Jenny's door. Yes, the infamous Gibbs was nervous. Follow your gut, was what his head was yelling at him, and for once, his heart was in agreement. So, he knocked. Jenny opened the door and smiled at Gibbs. "What are you doing here Jethro?" He always had the name Leroy.

Gibbs didn't say anything just took a step closer to Jenny and kissed her. When he pulled away Jenny was looking quite confused and Gibbs looked like he was about to cry. "Damn it Jen, Don't leave."

Jenny looked absolutely confused now. She didn't think Gibbs wanted her. Weird right? In the hospital he'd stayed didn't he? No, it was her imagination remember? Just like her father. Gibbs hadn't actually been there, just like Paris. "What?"

Gibbs took a step inside Jenny's house and closed the door. She knew this meant he needed to talk to her without the risk of being overheard. "Jen, please, don't leave. I'm sorry." Jenny put her hand on his cheek

"Jethro you're breaking one of your golden rules." He shook his head. She didn't get it and he didn't know how to explain it to her. How to explain that he was so madly in love with her and he had for so long. That when ever he sees her leave it kills him a little more inside knowing that he couldn't be there to protect her, to love her, to be there for her. How could he say this without sounding out of character and weak.

"God Jen, bear with me for a minute okay?" She nodded slowly confused as hell about what he was trying to tell her. "Jen, I'm in love with you. Have been for quite some time now. Every time you turn your back and leave I die a little more inside. This may come as a shock to you but it's true. Somebody was talking to me today and I realized I don't think I could take it if you left again. Jenifer, I can't let you leave without at least telling you how I feel. When you left I wanted to run after you but I didn't know how, so now I am running after you before you leave." Jenny was silent. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was declaring his love for her?

"You love me?" She wanted to hit herself. That was all she could come up with? The fiery red-headed director had only said that? No, that wasn't the director, that was Jenifer Shepard. That was Jenny. Gibbs nodded not trusting his voice. He was NOT going to cry. That would just be wrong.

"Of course I love you Jenny. I've loved you for far to long to let it just pass by." He would propose to her right now if it'd show her how much she meant to him. Though he didn't believe in marriage, he believed in him and Jenny. God, he was getting corny.

Jenny flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. They pulled away when air was needed. "I've been waiting so long for you to say those words Jethro. So long." He pulled her into an embrace. He would go back to being himself tomorrow. Right now, he had his Jenny in his arms.

**Later That Night With Tony and Ziva**

Tony and Ziva walked hand in hand next to the rivers edge. This felt familiar to Ziva. Oh, yes, she remembered, it was where she and Tony first decided to start dating. That was almost a year ago. No, that was a year ago. "I am glad McGee and Abby took Tally tonight. It is our a year anniversary." Tony nodded. "I love you Tony."

Tony stopped and turned to Ziva. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I love you more than anything M'Lady." Ziva started to laugh. It wasn't uncommon for Tony to say something like that but not when he's saying he loves her. It's just not what she expected. Though, she loved it when he called her baby, which she'd never tell him, this was her second favorite.

"So Tony, got anything planned for tonight?" He smirked. She had no idea what he had planned for tonight. He had to make it extravagant. It's not everyday you're proposing to your soul-mate. Yes he was going to bring up when she asked him about soul-mates. Normally he stayed away from that topic but tonight, when he proposed, he was going to bring it up.

"Nothing special, just a moonlight walk and a little pic-nick. Is that okay with you?" She nodded and he pulled his hand out of hers and wrapped it around her shoulders. He leaned in and placed a kiss to her temple. Ziva was suddenly glad they were taking a moonlit walk since he couldn't see her blush. This man was constantly surprising her.

After the pic-nick, while they were walking back home, Tony put his jacket over her shoulders then stopped her. He could tell she was getting cold so he wanted to do this now. They way the river reflected the moonlight was perfect. He took a deep breath and took Ziva's hand. "Ziva, we've known each other to a fault sometimes. You're in my head and I'm in yours, we occupy the others thoughts but to me you never leave. You and Tally are the only ones who I've ever gotten this close to. You're my family, of course NCIS is too but not in this way. Ziva you are a tough-as-nails NCIS agent who is fiercely independent but I love you for that. I love your laugh, your smile, your attitude. I love everything about you Z." Tony takes a deep breath. "You once asked me if I ever thought about soul-mates. I can't remember what I told you but I've been thinking about them lately. I've been thinking about my soul-mate." Ziva didn't know where this was going. "You are constantly in my thoughts, my dreams, my heart. You are my soul-mate Ziva David. I want to spend every last minute of everyday with you. I want you to be my wife." He got down on one knee and Ziva's eyes got large. Though, tears were stinging the back of her eyes, threatening to break out. "Ziva David, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Ziva couldn't speak, just nod. Tony slipped the engagement ring on her finger and kissed it before getting up and pulling Ziva in for a passionate kiss. Who knew Tony could be so romantic? "Of course I will marry you Tony."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Like it? HAte it? WAnt to kill me for ever bringing it into this world? Tell me about it. You just have to hit that little review button. Want a sequel? Try to convince me. I donno, just tell me what you want... Bye Guys (SRH)<p> 


End file.
